


uhh

by Anonymous



Series: how to adopt an archivist in four easy steps [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Crying, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Lactation, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Slight Hurt/Comfort, don't. look at me don't touch me ahdflkasdjfklasd f, i don't even know where to start with this one tbh, some light omo at the end there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: helen thinks the archivist needs to relax
Relationships: Helen | The Distortion & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: how to adopt an archivist in four easy steps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799917
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62
Collections: Anonymous





	uhh

**Author's Note:**

> no i don't know what season this is supposed to take place in :'D

"Helloooooo, Archivist!" 

Jon flinches in his seat, lifting his head and scowling in the direction of the door that had not been there before. He watches cautiously as Helen—not Helen, the Distortion, _it's not Helen anymore_ —meanders her way over. 

"Helen," he says tersely, for lack of anything better to call her. "What are you doing here?" 

Helen smiles, her fingers rubbing idly at her chest. It's only then that Jon realizes how much of her cleavage is exposed, the top three buttons of her shirt opened, and he can feel his face turn hot. 

"I've brought you a treat, Archivist!" she croons, playing with the (quite visible, actually) hem of her bra. 

"I don't want anything you have to offer," he hisses, even as he licks his lips, his eyes lingering on her chest. He has an inkling of an idea of what she's going to offer, likely due to the Beholding's influence, and, well, he'd be lying if the offer didn't seem appealing...

He shakes his head aggressively, trying to clear his head. No. No! What is he thinking? This whole situation is ridiculous! 

"You need to relax, dear Archivist!" she sings, and her fingers come to rest on his cheek, cold and slightly sharp. "And I know for a _fact_ that you'll enjoy what I have to offer." 

"H-how did you...d-did you talk—" 

"Are you hungry, Archivist?" Helen chucks him under the chin, somehow managing to avoid cutting him. "I know you are. You're so, _so_ skinny, don't you know?" 

Jon opens his mouth to speak, to ask her to confirm what he's sure he already Knows, but then suddenly Helen is taking her breast out of her shirt and his mind goes very blank. 

It's just. Sitting there. In her hand. Her too sharp, too long hand. Jon puts his head in his hands and tries not to weep. _What is his life coming to?_

"Aaaarchiviiiiist," she sings, edging closer to where he's sitting. 

Then, suddenly, the world tumbles and spins around him, and the next thing Jon knows, he's in Helen's lap, head resting against her chest, tucked against her body like a baby. Her breast lingers close to his face, and oh fuck it he's so close to giving up.

"What's the point of this?" he asks, his voice too soft and wavery to be a proper compulsion. He curls his fingers into the fabric of her shirt, clinging to her tight like she'll somehow be able to protect him from the rest of the world. "Why are you doing this?" 

Helen smiles pityingly at that. "Oh sweetie. You know that doesn't matter. Just take what little comfort you can get while you still can, yeah?" 

That makes tears sting in Jon's eyes, and he can feel the fight leaving his body. He only hesitates for a moment before latching onto her nipple, making a few hesitant sucks. 

The liquid that hits his tongue is almost unbearably sweet, but there's also a slight tang to it, something indescribable, but not unpleasant. It takes a moment for him to convince himself to swallow it, but when he does, a warmth blooms in the pit of his tummy, nothing like the fear or pain he was expecting from ingesting this stuff. 

Helen hums, running her unnaturally long fingers through his hair, staring to rock him gently. It's all so much nicer than Jon expected, to be quite honest, and now the tears are coming in earnest, streaming down his cheeks and dribbling down his chin. Occasionally they slip into his mouth and mingle with the sweet milky taste dancing on his tongue, but that does little to ruin the taste of it. 

He doesn't know how long he lays there, swaddled in Helen's arms and drinking his fill. Eventually though, he starts to feel a pressure in his abdomen that tells him that he's full, and he pops off of her easily, a little bit of milky drool leaking from his lips. 

Helen coos, wiping his mouth with a cloth that seems to have come out of nowhere. "Good boy! Good Archivist. Now, wasn't that nice?" 

He makes a contented sound of agreement, deciding to not worry about the logistics of the situation or the way this could come back to humiliate him. He just lets his head fall back against her chest as she kisses and croons, allowing himself a moment to rest. 

When he wakes up from his daze, he feels a different kind of ache entirely. Ah. 

"Bathroom," he grunts, finally stretching his limbs and working his way out of Helen's embrace (how did he get so entangled in her arms...?). 

"Oh, darling, are you sure?" Helen asks, making no move to stop him but also no move to help him. "I'm sure we could take care of all of that right here...and I have no reason to be afraid of getting a little wet." 

Jon pauses in his movements, considering it. It is warm here...and he is pretty comfortable...would it really be so bad to just...let go...

Then he realizes the implications of that statement and his subsequent thoughts and he shakes his head vigorously, triumphantly clawing his way out of her arms and racing toward the safety of the washroom. 

When Jon comes back, Helen is still sitting there, her shirt buttoned all the way back up. She smiles at him pleasantly enough, and he smiles weakly back, before remembering the circumstances and scowling intensely. 

"Did you...did you do something to me?" he asks, trying to hide the embarrassed flush on his cheeks. It's not that he didn't enjoy it. It's not that he's never fantasized about...being taken care of before, it's just... 

Helen shakes her head, giving him a sweet smile. "Nothing you didn't already want," she says, and well. Fair enough. 

Jon shifts. There's something so uncomfortably off about the situation, aside from the obvious. He squirms uncomfortably, glancing toward the door to the hallway. "Did...did Elias put you up—" 

Helen scoffs immediately, interrupting him. "Not everything is about _Elias_ , Archivist. Don't be ridiculous." She pats his head and kisses his cheek, and before he can ask anymore questions, she's starting for her door again. "Being seeing you again soon, love." 

The door shuts, and Helen leaves Jon full, but not completely satiated.

**Author's Note:**

> i threw this on here real fast and barely checked for any errors if there's any glaring typos or anything let me know


End file.
